Star's Challenges, Read and Enjoy!
by Starpool2
Summary: My challenges to every forum.
1. Betrayed Pt,1

**This is the TC, FC, LC, CC, RP forum challenge. This takes place in the old territories.**

Sparkstar stared into the distance, pondering what was going on in the clan, she knew should couldn't count on any of the warriors, except one.

"Sparkstar?" Ah, her deputy, Owlstorm, he was the one cat she could count on.

"Yes?" She turns her head to the brown furred warrior.

"I'm going to send out some patrols to hunt, also, our medicine cat, Aspentail, would like to have a word with you." Owlstorm dips his head respectfully.

"Of course, send her in." Sparkstar meows.

"Right." Owlstorm exits the den, Aspentail soon taking his place.

"Yes, Aspentail?" Sparkstar's gaze bores into the medicine cat, as if searching for something.

"Um, yes, well I would like to have a patrol sent into twolegplace, for some catmint." Aspentail shuffles her paws nervously, being such a shy cat.

"Of course... take whomever, we need this Greencough cured!" Sparkstar growls. Aspentail nods, and exits the den.

Sparkstar gets up and goes to stand on tallbranch. Her gaze sweeps over the clan warmly.

 _Windclan, my home._ She thinks. Sparkstar leaps down and walks around camp to the nursery.

"Hello, Quailflight." The leader dips her head in greeting to the expecting queen. Quailflight perks 6 as she hears her leader's voice.

"Ah, hello." The queen smiles.

"Is my sister well?" Sparkstar asks. She can already tell by the look on the other cats face that this is not the case.

"She... she appears to have a slight fever, but hopefully it will pass." Quailflight mews softly.

"Oh... I see, and the kits?" The leader stares at Quailflight, almost as if hoping for something.

"The kits are fine, thank Starclan." Quailflight sighs. Sparkstar purrs.

"Thank Starclan." She repeats. Sparkstar stares at the ground, then looks back at Quailflight.

"The kits can live with me for now." She states firmly.

"Of course!" Quailflight nods. Sparkstar brushes past the queen and into the dimly lit nursery. There, lying on the nest in the centre, is Quietsun, Sparkstar's shy sister. She was named for being so quiet at birth, that they almost thought she were dead. It was later discovered that she was mute.

Quietsun nods in greeting, before her body is racked by silent coughs. Sparkstar curls around her, younger by three seconds, sister.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you." Sparkstar nuzzles her sister. "But I promise, until you're well again, I will take good care of the kits."

Quietsun smiles gratefully. Sparkstar sighs, then gets up and nudges her sister's two kits awake.

 _Your father was lost in this plague, I will not lose you too._ The leader promises mentally. The two kits wake up and smile.

"Auntie!" They squeal. Sunkit jumps up and bowls over her sister, Moonkit. Sunkit's golden pelt shone in the dim light, as did Moonkit's silver one.

"Hello, kits." The leader can't help but purr. "You'll be living with me for a while, okay?"

"Okay!" They mewed, sitting up. Sparkstar led the kits to her den.

"You can play here for a bit, okay?" She mews. The two kits shrug and begin wrestling. Soon, the catmint patrol returns, unfortunately with a small supply.

"We tried, but we couldn't find more than this, I'm so sorry Sparkstar." Aspentail bows her head shamefully. Sparkstar let's out a breath.

"Nonsense. You did your best, and that's all you can do." Sparkstar soon went over to Owlstorm, looking for comfort in her mate.

She didn't notice the jealous look she got from Aspentail.

Sparkstar purred as her mate returned her affections, sighing she got up and headed to her den.

"Let's turn in for the night, hm?" She looks at her mate expectantly.

"Sure." Owlstorm shrugs, following his leader and mate. The two curl up together, sighing, soon, Owlstorm is snoring softly, then, Sparkstar joins him in slumber.

 _Sparkstar was walking through a beautiful moor. She purred when she scented rabbit, moving toward it slowly, she waited until she was close enough, then, just as she was about to pounce, a weight rammed into her._

 _"Hey!" She shouts._

 _"Sorry." It was Owlstorm, giving her his cocky smile. Sparkstar sighed._

 _"No matter, I'm sure there's plenty more where that came from." The leader gestures toward the rest of the moorland, where there's tuns of rabbit scent criss-crossing the terrain. Owlstorm purrs._

 _"Right you are." He mews. Sparkstar shrugs. Suddenly, Owlstorm glows and vanishes._

 _"Wha-" Sparkstar starts. Then the form of a cat Sparkstar thought she would never see again appeared. "Blueflame!"_

 _"This is not real." He says._

 _"What do you mean father?" Sparkstar cocks her head to the side._

 _"This is a dream, that I have broken, I need to tell you something." Blueflame shakes his head. "This goes against the rules of Starclan, but, you are about to be betrayed."_

 _"What!?" Sparkstar screeched. "By who!?"_

 _"Alas, that, I cannot say." Blueflame sighed. "Can't break every rule of Starclan, can I?"_

 _Soon after, the dream started to fade, first the moor, then the rabbit scents, until finally, it was just her and Blueflame, standing on nothing. The blue grey cat started at his ginger daughter._

 _"I love you, and am very, very proud of you." Blueflame looked Sparkstar in the eye. "Never forget that."_

 _And then he was gone to._

Sparkstar was awoken by a weight leaving her nest.

"Owlstorm?" She mutters, vision blurred by sleep.

"I'm just going out for a walk... to clear my head." He assures her.

"Okay." The leader nods, and falls back to sleep.

The next morning she was awoken by Aspentail.

"Sparkstar come quickly!" The medicine cat nudes the confused leader to the nursery. "It's Quietsun! Her fever's gotten worse!"

"What!?" Sparkstar gasps, now fully awake. The two cats raced over to the nursery.

The stench of sickness hit Sparkstar like a plough. Sparkstar retched, but continued into the nursery. Sitting in the same place as yesterday, was Quietsun. Sparkstar looked at her sister pitifully, before wrapping herself around her littermate.

"Quietsun." Sparkstar mutters, tears forming in her eyes. Quietsun looked at Sparkstar, giving her a look, as if to say, 'I know I'm dying'. Sparkstar choked back a sob. "Please, no..." She turned to Aspentail. "You have to save her!"

"It's in Starclan's paws now." Aspentail mutters soberly. "It's will leave you two alone."

The medicine cat exits the den quietly.

Sparkstar turns to her sibling.

"Oh, how I wish you could talk, could reassure me." Sparkstar sighs. "Reassure me... that you'll be okay."

Quietsun let's out a soft grunt, as if saying, 'I wish that too'. Sparkstar smiles.

"And yet, I will always understand you, like sister's should."

Quietsun sighed, her breathing slowing, eyes drooping.

"I promise sister, I will protect you, it's okay, it's okay to rest." Sparkstar tells her. "It's okay to never wake up again, because you tried, and that's all I could ask for from a sister."

Quietsun slowly lowered her head, just as her eyes closed, she gave the softest grunt of contentment, of Goodbye. Quietsun's eyes closed.

Up and down went her chest.

In and out went her breath.

Until her life faded out.

.

.

.

The next thing Sparkstar knew, she was being woken up next to sister's corpse, she was being sent outside, the moments began to blur. All she could recall, was seeing Quietsun's corpse in the clearing, Aspentail's speaking, but nothing coming out, falling onto her nest, eyes drooping, blackness.

.

.

.

Sparkstar woke up alert. She mentally noted that Owlstorm was not beside her. In fact he was exiting the den.

Sparkstar said nothing, this time, she followed him.


	2. Betrayed Pt,2

Sparkstar followed Owlstorm out on his midnight walk, keeping herself extremely low. She hid behind the small hills, keeping just out of sight. Soon, she heard voices.

"... have to keep up the illusion." It was Owlstorm's voice. He was clearly taking to someone.

"But... who?" I mutter. Owlstorm whips around, exposing the second cat. It was Aspentail!

"Come out." Owlstorm calls. "I know you're here."

Sparkstar walked calmly out, though on the inside, she was fuming.

"Well, you were right,I am here." She mews. Owlstorm's eyes widen.

"Sp-Sparkstar!" The deputy gasps.

"So, you've never been my mate, hm?" Sparkstar muses. _Was this what Blueflame meant?_

"No." Owlstorm seems to be gaining confidence. "I haven't. I love Aspentail."

"You do realize that Aspentail is a medicine cat, and unable to take a mate." Sparkstar mews.

"I know." Owlstorm mutters. "But we're in love, Sparkstar! Don't you know how that feels!?"

"I thought I did." Sparkstar gave a pointed glance at Owlstorm. Owlstorm looks at the ground shamefully.

"Enough. Go ahead, banish us." Aspentail finally speaks.

"Yes." Sparkstar smirks. "I will banish, Owlstorm."

The pair's eyes widen.

"What!?" They exclaim.

"Owlstorm will be banished from Windclan forever, and Aspentail will remain here, as our medicine cat. The only change being the fact that she will be under constant guard."

Sparkstar turns around, and drags Aspentail back to camp, forcing Owlstorm to follow behind.

The next day,

"And for this reason, Owlstorm will be hereby banished and Aspentail will remain under constant watch." Sparkstar declares.

The cats nodded and scowled at the two perpetrators. Owlstorm was sent away with two escorts, and Aspentail was placed in her den with a guard, satisfied, Sparkstar went into her den for the night.

She had no idea of what was to come.

One morning, about 3 moons after Owlstorm's banishment, Sparkstar was out walking, she was enjoying the fresh morning breeze in her fur, when she smelled a distinct scent.

"Owlstorm." She growled.

"You called?" A smug voice sounded from behind her. Sparkstar whirled around.

"What do you want!?" She growled, claws, slowly unsheathing.

"Simply to take my rightful position as deputy." Owlstorm mews.

"Never! You betrayed this clan!" Sparkstar spits.

"Betrayed? How? By falling in love?" Owlstorm questions.

"Yes." Sparkstar states. "The warrior code is there for a reason, and when you break it, you put everyone at risk, but you wouldn't know about that would you... _rogue!"_

"Why is she calling you Owlstorm? I thought your name was Storm?" A feminine voice speaks. A thin she cat steps into the clearing, she is light brown with white stripes.

"Shh, don't worry Ginger." Owlstorm, or is it... Storm, turns back to Sparkstar. "I've got this."

Sparkstar narrows her eyes.

"I choose who the deputy is, you can't be leader... Storm."

"You used my name!" Storm purred, as if greeting an old friend.

"This is the she who stole your clan?" Ginger no longer seemed timid. "Listen, Windclan belongs to my mate Storm."

Sparkstar watched with mild interest, that is until she heard the word mate.

"So, it wasn't real love anyway?" Sparkstar sighed. "You really do have no heart, what's this now... 3?"

"Yes." Storm meows. "But Ginger is my true love."

"Oh... really now?" Sparkstar smirks. "You sure do know how to toy with a she's heart, hm? First me, then Aspentail, and now poor, poor Ginger." Sparkstar gives Ginger a sympathetic glance.

"Three?" Ginger looks at Storm. "Three loves? Tell me Storm, do you really love me?"

"No." Storm growls. "I love no one, no one except... power."

"And with no allies... how are you going to gain this power?" Sparkstar asks.

"Oh, I'll have all of Windclan behind me soon." Storm purrs.

"How?" Sparkstar tilts her head.

"Very simple... BY KILLING YOU!" Storm lunged, claws outstretched. Sparkstar's eyes widen, just as he's about to hit her... Ginger steps in the way!

"Enough!" Ginger screeches. "Enough of this!"

Storm stops mid-lunge.

"Ginger?" He mews, tilting his head.

"No more... I've had enough, _I_ am the last she cat you'll sway with your words!"

Storm begins to smirk.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, eh?" Storm lunges at Ginger, the she cat dodges, and snarls at Storm. Storm runs by her slashing her side, Ginger screeches in pain and whirls around, jumping onto Storm's back. Storm starts reeling in an attempt to dislodge her. Ginger scratches her claws down his sides multiple times. Finally, Storm rolls on his back, suffocating Ginger. Ginger uses her hind legs to claw his back, bright red blood glistens in the sunlight, gushing from their wounds. Storm jumps to his paws, Ginger attempts to do the same, but she's not fast enough, because of his warrior training, Storm is on top of the ginger she cat in an instant. He sinks his fangs into her throat, Ginger screeches for mercy.

"Too late." Storm smiles as he rips her throat out. Ginger spasms once, before falling limp. Sparkstar's eyes widen. Storm turns to her, giving that cocky grin that she used to love. "Your turn."

Sparkstar wastes no time in leaping upon the already weakened Storm, she kicks with her hind legs while holding onto his scruff. Storm moves to roll over, but Sparkstar jumps off.

"Even if you kill me now... I'll still have 8 lives left!" She taunts. Storm smirks.

"Oh, I know, but, you have heard of Tigerstar, right?" He mews nonchalantly. "One slash and all nine lives were ripped away."

Sparkstar's eyes start to widen in fear.

 _No, I won't fall for his tricks, not again!_

Sparkstar snarls, once again taking the offensive stance. Storm, clearly not expecting this, starts clawing at the leader in vain.

"B-but how... no she cat can resist me!" Storm begins panting, out of breath.

"Tired already?" Sparkstar taunts. Storm lunges once again.

"Not even close." He snarls lunging for her throat. Sparkstar sees this and turns, causing him to bite her shoulder... hard. Sparkstar screeches in fury. The leader, now bound by rage, pins Storm down, she picks a claw on his throat.

"What were you saying?" Sparkstar smirks. "One scratch?"

"No... please..." Storm begs. Sparkstar chuckles.

"Hm, you didn't show mercy to Ginger. Why should I show it to you?" Sparkstar asks.

" I - I'll do anything..." Storm mews, sounding almost kit-like.

"Too late." Sparkstar mimics Storm's last word to Ginger, she then digs her claw into his flesh, slowly dragging it down, down, down, cutting into his neck, and stomach. Storm gurgles, coughing up blood. He spasms multiple times, before finally falling still.

"Goodbye... Owlstorm." Sparkstar mutters.

Then she turns and walks back to camp, leaving the scene behind, forever a memory, lost to time.


	3. Rise To The Top: Rubbleclan Challenge

**Okay, this is going to be a long, grueling process for both you, the reader, and me, the Author. This is kind of a combination between Wanderer in the City, To the Moonglass, Welcome you, and , of course, Rise to the top.**

 **This is going to be a long and probably terrible read, it's going to take twists and turns, bend up and down, be extremely interesting and then so so so very very very boring and dull and uninteresting, and you know how much I love to talk! I just love to talk, and I'm also a bit ditzy at times, especially when I'm tired.**

 **I know what you're all think, 'Star, Go To Fudging Bed'! Ha ha ha... Nope! No fudging way, not gonna, I mean, going to happen, I hate sleep! And I'm so off topic but I don't care, let's hear some words from the characters.**

 **Silver: really? You're really going through my entire life's story up until the day I-**

 **No spoilers darling!**

 **Silver: fine, for fudge's get some sleep.**

 **Ha... ha ha ha, Never, the monster that is sleep will not slay me! I've only got two more days of summer and I'm going to make 'em (them) count, and y'all going to deal with it!**

 **If you're feeling really bored( Which you probably are) skip straight to the story! Go ahead, I don't care, most of you are probably gonna, AHEM, going to skip it anyway, go! I dare you, skip the Damn extremely long Author's note! Believe when I say that me, the awesomeness that is the awesome Starpool2, has seen longer author's notes!**

 **Now I know one thing, I am NOT tired, and I'm awesome...**

 **Was that two things? Crap. Oh crap it was... I need math lessons... oh nos, not math! Never math!**

 **I feel soo so so so so so so so very very very very very very bad for EVER ONE AND ANY ONE who is still reading this crap!**

 **You know that you're going to hate the outcome( or the entire) chapter when you just get a 'I'm so sorry' at the beginning of a chapter... like promise, there IS one chapter where Dutchess... no... no, wait, it's... it's... I've got this... Bright eyes of Thunder clan! Maybe it doesn't have spaces though...**

 **Oh well.**

 **This is the comedy before my very serious character's back story, history or what ever you wanna, ahem excuse me, want to call it... be prepared for tears, and not the happy kind.**

 **Oh no, these are very serious, very BAD tears!**

 **WARNING: Large amount of random unnecessary detail, describing crap and other things and stuff like snow on a house, or an extremely detailed hunting trip, patrol or whatever, hey I'm back... on... topic...**

 **I am Star Poo... Star Pool! 2 and I need a glass of warm milk, and a cookie, and... and... SLEEP, please you horrible monster you, claim me, I NEED YOU!**

 **Why...**

 ***loud obnoxious snoring***

 **Silver: I have to make this 10,000 words, so bear with me here. Let's get started. So, so, so, very glad she's sleeping now...**

Silver sits down, sighing and wondering why life has been so cruel to her.

She was once a kittypet, but no one wanted or cared about her, so, one day, when the twolegs moved, they took her mother and siblings, but left her behind, she has no knowledge of where her father resides, this is her story.

 _"Mama! Mama!" A tiny kitten Silver meows, her mother, Dove, looks at her coldly._

 _"What." She growls, ice in her gaze. Silver flinches, but doesn't back down._

 _"I... I caught a mouse." The silver kitten mutters._

 _"Hm, did you now..." Dove snorts. "Stop trying to gain the attention you are not worth."_

 _Silver bows her head._

 _"Yes mama." She walks away, sniffling, tears in her eyes. "I really did catch a mouse though..."_

 _Silver walks to her secret stash of items, and pulls out a freshly caught mouse, Silver bows her head and takes a bite._

 _"Must not waste good prey." She mews, before her eyes widen. "Hey, this is actually really good!"_

 _Silver smiles and eats the rest of the mouse, before sighing._

 _"If only mama, Rose and Tuna liked me." She sobs quietly. "We could have shared that mouse."_

 _Silver looks to the soft and fluffy cat bed that her mother and siblings sleep upon every night, then the poor she cat looks to her small corner of the house, it's a slab of cardboard leaned up against the wall right next to the cat door, so she gets drafts every night, Silver crawls into the blue, soggy, wet blanket that is her bed, wrinkling her nose and gagging when it squelches, leaving a Puddle of dirty water on the floor._

 _She rests her head on her paws, earning herself another squishy surprise, Silver gags and snorts when water gets in her nose, tumbling out of her hole, she hears laughter as she tries to get rid of the burning, and the stench, in her nose._

 _"Why are you all laughing, it is_ _ **not**_ _funny! Help me!" Silver feels the tears in her eyes as her siblings continue to laugh, giggke, and snort._

 _"Nah, it is way better to watch you squirm!" Her brother, Tuna, giggles._

 _"Yeah, totally and definitely!" Her sister, Rose, agrees._

 _"S-Stop..." Silver sniffles. Rose pauses._

 _"Aw, little baby Silver is crying! How cute." Rose snorts, and resumes laughing as her brother scowls._

 _"Yeah, little baby Silver can not even cat up enough to deal with her own problems!" Tuna taunts, causing her family to burst into more giggles._

 _Silver looks over, trying to see her mother, she sees her, but her mother just sits to the side, gaze icy and emotionless._

 _Silver bursts into tears, and, finally getting the burning out, she retreats into her smelly and damp, corner of the No fur's nest._

 _Silver listens as her Rose and Tuna, sensing there is no more entertainment, pad off to cuddle up in their soft and comfortable nest, Silver growls._

Why do they get such good food, and a nice nest, and a happy life and why does mother like them so much I am here too I mean do I not deserve to be loved? Maybe that is it! Maybe I do not deserve to be loved. So nobody can love me...

 _Silver continued her small train of thought, slowly falling into disarray over her idea that no one can love her. As she falls in to a deep slumber, her only thought is,_

If nobody can love me... then I can not love them.

 _Silver is falling deeper and deeper in to a sea of hatred, she runs to the left, to the right, but every cat she comes across turns away from her, soon she starts hearing Rose, Tuna, and Her Mother._

 _"Stop trying to gain the attention you are not worth!"_

 _"Aw, little baby Silver..."_

 _"Are you crying?"_

 _"Stop it! STOP IT!" Silver screams, tears streaming down her face..._

 _Silver jolts awake, looking around her she realizes she is still, in her space, she licks her lip and tastes salt._

 _"I was not... crying, was I?" Silver shakes her head. "No matter. I'm sure today will be different!"_

 _Silver walks out of her soggy bed and looks around._

 _Everything is gone._

Where... where is everybody? Where could they possibly have gone? And... where is everything? _Silver wonders, looking in every nook and Crack the No fur's nest possesses._

 _"Mama? Rose? Tuna?" The small silver kit calls, not a single cat responds to her desperate pleas. The little silver kitten cries, weeping like there is no tomorrow..._

 _Which for her, there very well might not be._

 _Silver stands up._

 _"I must be strong." She goes to her little stash of items, everything is still there, her collection consists of a brightly coloured shiny round thing, a long black feather, and a gem, in the moonlight it sparkles so much, she called it the Moonstone._

 _Sometimes, when she sleeps with it, she gets funny dreams._

 _Silver smiles at the fact that her items are still present. She licks her lips and looks around, there is a small strip of the faux fur that No fur's where to conceal their baldness (A/N: Cloth, or, clothes.) She walks over to it and finds that is has little places on either side to stash treasure. (A/N: She found a strange cloth strip with two pockets.)_

 _A happier Silver gathers all her items and places them in the bags. She walks out of her only known home into the world beyond..._

 _-Timeskip of Epic awesomeness that's epic-_

 _Silver awakes again, she had spotted an abandoned city on a cliff top a long while back, and if she was right, it was just over this hill, she slings the bags over her shoulders and sets out, determination sparking in her gaze, to find a forever home after searching for 3 moons._

 _Silver smiles, yesterday she had been to exhausted to even fathom continuing, but today was a new day, and today was the day she was finally going to find a place to stay._

 _"Where are you headed?" A voice asks from the shadows. Silver whips around._

 _"Who are you, show yourself!" She calls in to the new morning light, she spots a black outline._

 _"You didn't answer my question." The figure states. Silver snarls._

 _"Why should I tell you!?" The silver she cat flexes her claws, in and out, in and out. The figure sighs._

 _"Where. Are. You. Going?" It asks, pronouncing each and every syllable like she was speaking to a kit... which technically, she was._

 _"The abandoned city, since you seem so determined to know." Silver growls. The figure click it's tongue, shaking it's head._

 _"I would not go there." It mews, Silver tilts her head, now curious._

 _"Why?" She asks, the figure chuckles._

 _"Because in it is a clan..." The figure steps into the light, it is a cat, with a third eye and bird like wings. "Full of cats like me."_

 _Silver gasps._

 _"What... what happened to you!?" The strange cat chuckles._

 _"I am a mutant, and the abandoned city you seem so set on heading to is full of them." Silver stares at the cat, not knowing what to believe._

 _"Now do I know you are telling the truth?" She questions._

 _"Why would I lie?" The cat asks, Silver shrugs._

 _"I will see for myself, good day." The silvery she cat turns and starts heading up the hill, her baggage jangling._

 _"Do as you wish but I am warning you, it is a bad idea." Silver glances back once, the cat is gone._

 _"Hmph, must have been my imagination." Silver snorts, though she could not she the feeling she was being watched..._

 _Silver walked a long and hard journey up the hill, but the sight she viewed at the hill's peak was very much worth it. The abandoned city was in full view, simply glowing with vibrant hues, if that was not a positive sign then the silver kitty did not even know what was._

 _Silver raced down the hill side, dodging rocks and boulders, before smiling as she stood in front of the city._

 _"My new home."_

Yes, Silver remembered that time well, she also recalls another thing, a meeting, the most important meeting... of her life.

 _Silver had been living in an old monster, it was long dead but it had soft nests withing it, and a protected back, the front had one door hanging lopsided, it also has shattered clearstone covering a portion of the front, in the back, there was warmth and shelter, and the silver she cat ad placed her items in the back, except her small Moonstone, she slept near that every night, it seemed to do something to ward off bad dreams._

 _One day, while out hunting for crowfood, carrion or anything edible she found a half rotted mouse, Silver liked her lips, it may be half rotted but mouse was her favorite!_

 _She gagged slightly but bent down to eat._

 _After she she finished her meal she looked up to the sky. That strange cat she had once met was right, this place was full of mutants. As she gazed into the sky she thought she saw a flicker of something grey._

 _When she looked back to the ground she comes face to face with the strange cat she met a moon ago before she came to this place._

 _The she cat is carrying a mouse, and she sets it down and nudges it toward Silver._

 _"Here, I heard that this was your favorite." Silver's eyes widen._

 _"H-How?" The grey she cat glares._

 _"Eat." Silver nods and reluctantly bites into the mouse, sensing it isn't poisoned she eats the entire thing, for the first time in her life she is genuinely full._

 _The grey cat speaks again._

 _"I am Rubblestar, the leader of Rubbleclan." The grey she cat smiles. "One moon ago I tested you, I wanted to see if you were worth putting my faith in, I have decided you are."_

 _"What test?" Silver questions._

 _"I wanted to see if you would get scared and turn back after my warning, you did not, and, over the past moon, you have proven you can survive." Rubblestar purrs her next sentence. "I have come to ask you to join Rubbleclan."_

 _Silver's eyes widen, and she sits back._

 _"I...I...I..."_

 _Rubblestar smiles._

 _"Calm yourself, I will give you until sundown to make your decision, meet me over there if you accept." Rubblestar flaps her wings and flies off, Silver for once actually getting to see the she cat leave. Silver looks to where she is supposed to meet Rubblestar, it is a collapsed No Fur nest, one wall is completely missing, allowing anyone entrance, Silver sighs, and looks at her life._

 _She could either venture in to the unknown and join this mysterious 'Rubbleclan' or she could continue living off of crowfood and rotting prey._

 _Judging by the mouse from earlier, she knew which one she would choose, now was the matter of waiting for sunset._

 _Silver sat down and looked around, she sighs, wondering why she's trusting such a strange cat._

Well, she did give me food... _Silver sighs again, looking up to the sky, two mutants are flying overhead, one with butterfly wings, and the other with leathery, bat wings, Silver recall once, when she still lived with her mother, Rose, and Tuna, a bat had made it's nest inside the top floor of the No Fur nest, she had been sent to kill the poor unfortunate creature, because they just couldn't risk her mother's precious children._

 _It is then Silver realizes she never knew her mother's real name._

 _But anyway, Silver remembered walking up to the dark dreary place and finding the bat, it had two kits and she knew she couldn't kill the poor thing, so she had carefully picked up it's kits and ran down the stairs, and out onto the wooden bridge there for no reason (A/N: the deck/porch) the bat and it's mate had followed her as she carefully set the bat kits down and backed away, into her home._

 _Rose and Tuna had teased her about being weak for weeks after that._

 _Silver jolted herself back to the present, and looked at the sun, it was almost sundown._

 _"May as well make my way over there and wait for that strange she cat... Rubblestar..."_

 _So, after retrieving her stuff, Silver journeyed over to the collapsed No Fur den and sat down to wait for Rubblestar._

 _She must've dozed off, for the next thing she knew, Rubblestar was standing in front of her._

 _"So you came." She meows, Silver nods._

 _"Yes..." She chokes slightly, before gaining confidence. "Yes I did. I would... I would like to join Rubbleclan... please if that's okay..."_

 _Rubblestar smiles._

 _"Of course young one. If it weren't, I would not have asked asked you to join me here." Silver herself smiles as Rubblestar's flicks her tail. "See that building in the distance?"_

 _Silver looked, far in the distance there was a small abandoned No Fur nest._

 _"I don't see a... building... I do however see a No Fur nest." Silver tilts her head and Rubblestar chuckles._

 _"The No Fur nest **is** a building." Silver blushes._

 _"Oh...okay..." Rubblestar smiles again._

 _"Come on, let's go, and don't dilly dally." Rubblestar flaps her wings and flies low to the ground, Silver easily following, carrying her things all the while._

Silver recalled that meeting with a smile, before remembering the journey in which Rubblestar first spoke with Starclan in front of her.

 _Silver followed the flying Rubblestar for a long while, right up until her paw pads were sore and filled with cuts, until finally._

 _"The camp is over there." Rubblestar points her tail to the No Fur Nest they had seen in the distance, it was full of plants and trees growing from the wreckage. Rubblestar continues walking._

 _"I thought you said camp was over there?" Silver tilts her head to the side. Rubblestar looks back and nods._

 _"It is, but we have one more stop to make." So the silver she cat and the grey she cat continued wandering for a while longer, until they came to a stop in front of a shard of clearstone. "This is the Moonglass." Rubblestar explains, Silver nods._

 _"All right?" Rubblestar looks at Silver's bags._

 _"What do you have there?" She asks, and, though it went against most of her beliefs, Silver dumped out her belongings, the shiny and round thingamabob, the Moonstone Shard, and the black feather. Rubblestar's eyes widened when she saw the Moonstone._

 _"Where in the city did you get that!?" She exclaims, Silver tilts her head to the left._

 _"What? My Moonstone? I found it in an old cave." Rubblestar nods._

 _"That settles it, Starclan has deemed you worthy of joining the clan. Congratulations." Rubblestar stares at the Moonstone for a while longer._

 _"I think... you can bring all your items back to camp except the Moonstone, you can leave that here." Silver sighs forlornly but puts the shiny rock down next to the Moonglass. "I must commune with the clan of our ancestors now."_

 _Rubblestar touched her nose to the Moonglass and fell asleep, Silver watching for the occasional twitch but the grey she cat didn't move a muscle. Rubblestar breathes and awakens._

 _"Well then... I hope I didn't bore you." Silver shakes her head._

 _"No, of course you didn't!" She mews. Rubblestar tilts her head, her bird like wings fluttering slightly and steadily._

 _"Are you certain?" She asks, Silver purrs._

 _"Very, and most definitely." The silver she cat mews. Rubblestar breathes a sigh of supposed relief._

 _"Oh good, still joining the clan then?" She asks, Silver nods._

 _"Of course! It's either this or eating crowfood the rest of my life!" She exclaims, Rubblestar purrs and laughs._

 _"I do suppose that's true, isn't it?" She mews. Silver nods and sighs._

 _"I can only hope that this life will be better than my last one." Rubblestar purrs again._

 _"That, my dear, is guaranteed." The grey leader meows. Silver nods._

 _"Good, I hope... I mean, I'm glad that it is." Silver looks around at her surroundings as she says those words, seeming to reconsider something as she speaks._

 _"You hope... what?" Rubblestar tilts her head. Silver shakes her head._

 _"Nothing... it's not important." She meows, flattening her fur. Rubblestar nods._

 _"If you're sure." The grey she cat turns to leave. "Come on, let's head back."_

 _Silver sighs, nods, and gets up to pad after Rubblestar._

 _"So, why did you come to the city?" Rubblestar asks, looking back at Silver. Silver sighs._

 _"I was originally a kittypet, but the No Fur's left me behind." She mews. Rubblestar sighs._

 _"Ah." The grey she cat shakes her head. "I see."_

 _Silver stares after Rubblestar as the female grey leader pads on, wondering why she isn't flying. Silver listens as their paws disturb small pebbles and rocks, she hears Rubblestar wince afters stepping on a small shard of clearstone. Her ears fly in all directions as she hears bird call, the sound of wings flapping as a mutant takes flight, laughing and the squeaking of mice in the distance._

 _Rubblestar turns around and exposes why she stopped, they have arrived at the camp._

 _"Here we are." She meows. "Your new home."_

Silver recalled when that had happened, and the scuffle of the clan afterwards.

 _Rubblestar looks around camp and smiles at her cats._

 _"Cats of Rubbleclan! Gather!" She calls, all sorts of cats, mutants, normal, gather before the grey leader. They all look confused, and some are staring at Silver. Rubblestar gazes kindly at Silver before looking out at the clan. "We have a new cat joining us today. As she is 5 moons she will b kit for another moon, however she is allowed to leave camp under supervision. That is all."_

 _Rubblestar leaps down and smiles at Silver once more before going off to lie in the sun... Silver is then bombarded with cats._

 _"Hi! Hi! Hi!" A small brown kit with wings and talons meows. "I'm Bird! I'm also five moons old, looks like we'll be apprentices together!"_

 _Silver nods._

 _"Uh... yeah, I guess." She mews. Bird bounces around._

 _"Hey, let's go play mossball!" She meows, Silver nods._

 _"Um... hey, Bird?" Silver calls, Bird turns around, wings fluttering._

 _"Yes?" Her smile is so wide, you'd think she could eat a cat. Silver takes a deep breath._

 _"Have you always had those wings and talons?" She asks, biting her lip. Bird looks at her, smile drooping slightly before coming back up._

 _"No... No I didn't, I don't remember how I got them though, all I remember is one day I didn't have them, then I woke up, and I got them." The kit explains._

 _"I see." Silver meows, she looks at Bird. "Sorry if I offended you." Silver bows her head._

 _"It's okay!" Bird purrs. "Now come on, let's go play mossball!"_

 _Silver nods and runs to where Bird is sitting. Bird flings a ball of moss at the new clan member, causing silver to, instinctively, fling it back at the brown she kit, Bird bats it back and their game continues for awhile._

 _Soon enough it's time to go to bed and Silver and Bird curl up in a nest together, Bird having one of her plumage covered wings wrapped around the new silver she cat._

 _The next few days continue like that, wake up, eat, play, eat, sleep, repeat. Silver grows fond of the little Avian mutant and they share a close bond, soon Silver and Bird will become apprentices._

 _"What do you want your apprentice name to be?" Silver asks. Bird shrugs._

 _"Maybe Birdpelt, or Birdpaw." She mews, Silver nods._

 _"Silvertail or Silverfur." She meows. "Speed or Creativity."_

 _Bird nods._

 _"Yeah, you do have good speed and ideas..." Silver smiles._

 _"And you have the most determination of anyone I know!" She meows, Bird's eyes light up._

 _"Really!?" She squeaks, talons clicking on the ground and wings fluttering._

 _"Of course." Silver nods and meows assurance._

 _"Thank you so much!" Bird purrs. "I hope you get the name you want!"_

 _"As do I... hope you get the name you want, I mean." Silver smiles, still awkward as ever._

 _They watch as Rubblestar looks out over her clan. Silver purrs._

 _"I think... that everyone should get what they want." Bird meows. "Unless it's world domination..."_

 _She smiles awkwardly as Silver sighs._

 _"Why do we have to wait to become apprentices!?" Bird meows. Silver rolls her eyes._

 _"Because the we'll be strong enough to face the world." Bird smiles._

 _"Oh, that makes sense." She mews softly._

 _"Cats of Rubbleclan, gather!" The leader interrupts their conversation, and they look up. "Today two cats will be made apprentices. Bird, Silver, come here."_

 _Both of them run up to face their leader._

 _"Bird, do you promise to protect and defend Rubbleclan, even at the cost of your life?"_

 _Bird jumps up._

 _"Yes!" She purrs._

 _"Then from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birdpelt." Rubblestar turns, and Silver raises her head as her leader turns to her._

 _"Silver, do you promise to protect and defend Rubbleclan, even at the cost of your life?" Silver blinks and nods._

 _"I do, of course I do." Rubblestar smiles and purrs._

 _"Then from this day forth, you will be known as Silvertail." Silvertail smiles._

 _"I'm honored my leader." Birdpelt nods._

 _"As am I."_

 _"Your mentors will be Nightfeather and Iceheart respectively."_

 _Birdpelt chirps and walks up to her aquatic mentor, Iceheart, and Silvertail walks up to her celestial mentor, Nightfeather._

 _Iceheart is pure white, with scales instead of fur, a water type tail, fins on his back and forelegs, and gills._

 _Nightfeather has black butterfly wings, butterfly antennae, and three tails._

 _"Hm... so, you're my new apprentice." Nightfeather meows. "It is time to go tour the territory, follow me, and only refer to me by Ma'am."_

 _Silvertail nods._

 _"Yes Ma'am." Nightfeather allows herself a small smile._

 _"Good." The black winged she cat walks out of camp. "Too bad you aren't a mutant. Then at least we could fly to our destination. What type are you anyway?"_

 _Silvertail tilts her head._

 _"Type? I don't know what you mean..." She meows, Nightfeather sighs._

 _"What type of cat are you? Celestial, or Volcanic, Avian or Aquatic?" Silvertail licks her lips._

 _"Um... um... um... I don't know..." Nightfeather nods her head._

 _"Ah, I see, well, we'll just have to find out together, hm?" The black she cat purrs._

 _"Yes Ma'am!" Silvertail smiles. Nightfeather nods._

 _"Wonderful, let's find out." Silvertail quietly follows her mentor out of camp, Nightfeather hovering slightly above the ground._

 _"I wonder what type I am..." Silver wonders. Nightfeather looks back._

 _"We'll find out!" Nightfeather purrs._

 _Silvertail heads with Nightfeather on their tour of the territory._

Silvertail remembers the first time her and her celestial mentor had left camp, she remembered training with fondness, but she also remembers one of the saddest days in her life. It was... well, a flash back is much better for this type of thing, isn't it?

 _Silvertail had come home from her first day in training, when suddenly..._

 _Iceheart burst into camp._

 _"We... we were attacked by rogue mutants... they... they... they... killed Birdpelt... but they're gone now..." He pants, and collapses, his breathing slows, and finally he was gone from the world to Moonclan._

 _Silvertail stood there in shock, not only had she just watched her best friend's mentor die... but she had also heard news that her best friend was dead._

 _Silvertail felt the first tears prick her checks before they started falling and she collapsed to the ground, she felt someone wrap their wing around her and she looked up._

 _"N-Ni-Nightfeather?" She asks, Nightfeather nods._

 _"Hush now child, you can have the next few days off to recover, I know you two had a close bond." Silvertail gives her mentor a small smile through her tears._

 _"Th-thank you, Ma'am..." Silvertail dips her head and sobs again. Nightfeather smirks._

 _"When your off duty, you can call me Nightfeather." The black butterfly winged she cat tells her apprentice. Silvertail flicks an ear to let her mentor know she heard._

 _A few days later Silvertail was lying in the apprentice den, she hadn't spoken to anyone in days. Nightfeather walked into the den._

 _"Get up, we're going to train." She meows. Silvertail looks over._

 _"Can't you see I'm grieving!?" Her voice is raspy and raw from lack of use. Nightfeather scowls._

 _"Too bad. You're back on duty, now, get off your flank and. Get. Up." The pitch black she cat growls._

 _"No." Nightfeather snarls._

 _"Get up!" She runs over to Silvertail and nips her haunches, prodding her to get up. Silvertail sighs in defeat and rises to her paws._

 _"Fine, happy now?" She asks. Nightfeather nods._

 _"Yes." The night black she cat pads out of the den and off to a place where the two could train._

 _"All right, let's try the front claw swipe." Nightfeather meows, watching from her place hovering just above. "The we'll move on to more ground tactics, and, if you ever gain a pair of wings, then I shall be happy to train you in air combat."_

 _Silvertail deflates slightly._

 _"Birdpelt would've been great at air combating." She sighs, Nightfeather growls._

 _"Stop! It won't help you to think about her, you need to get back into the cycle of things." Silvertail stops._

 _"I- you're right..." She mews like a kit. Nightfeather softens her gaze._

 _"It's all right... you're all right." Nightfeather pats her tail on her apprentice's shoulder. Silvertail sighs._

 _"I... I hate this! Why did she have to die?" Silvertail whimpers, Nightfeather looks at her._

 _"I... don't know why, I just don't know." Nightfeather admits. Silvertail sighs._

 _"I don't think we'll ever know... but anyway, here is this right?" Silvertail demonstrates a claw swipe. Nightfeather nods._

 _"It was... adequate. But next time, spread your legs apart and raise you claw a bit." Nightfeather instructs. Silvertail nods and is about to do it again when Nightfeather raises her tail. "This time, freeze."_

 _Silvertail resists the urge to groan. This time she freezes mid move. Nightfeather lands and looks her over and makes adjustments when needed._

 _"There, now, on to hunting." Silvertail nods and gets into a hunting crouch._

 _"Flawless." Nightfeather meows in astonishment. Silvertail smiles and purrs. "All right, let's head back."_

 _Nightfeather hovers again and beckons her apprentice to follow her back to camp. Silvertail quickly pads after her mentor._

 _They go home and Silvertail lies in her nest, thinking about everything that has happened, about Rose and Tuna, her mother and Nightfeather,Birdpelt and Iceheart._

 _"Sometimes bad things happen, but we will pull through."_

 _The next day Nightfeather takes her 'no idea what type I am' apprentice out hunting._

 _"Come on, let's go!" Nightfeather purrs. "Your first ever hunting trip, come on! Come on let's go!"_

 _Nightfeather was acting slightly out of character, way more bouncy than usual. Silvertail tilts her head._

 _"Um... you're... chipper today..." Nightfeather looked back at her apprentice and flapped into the sky._

 _"I know! I know! I know, but I mean come on this is your very first hunt, as in you've literally never ever EVER hunted before! Squee!" Silvertail's eyes widen._

 _"Did you just... squee?" She asks, Nightfeather smirks._

 _"Eyup!" She replies, smiling wider. Silvertail sighs._

 _"All right then, let's get going." Nightfeather walks out of camp, Silvertail right behind her. Silvertail flicks her ears around as she goes, listening for prey. When she hears a rustling she stops. And scents the air for what it was._

 _"Vole." Silvertail mews and sighs, it wasn't mouse, mouse-dung! (A/N: Lol!)_

 _"Well then go for it!" Nightfeather whispers._

 _Silvertail gets into a hunter's crouch, she slowly stalks forward, almost at a snail's pace, trying to pinpoint her target. She spies the small creature nestled into some ferns growing out of an old No Fur nest, it's small pink nose is wrinkled and moving, searching for its own prey, probably grass,weeds, or seeds._

 _Silvertail closes her eyes and reaches out to her entire body, first her tail, barely touching the ground, then her back left leg, spread out slightly, for optimal springing and length, then her back right leg, it's the same, then her front left leg, directly parallel with her target, the vole, her front right legs is the same, then her eyes, closed, but focused, her nose, twitching, keeping track of her vole, then her ears, listening to the shuffle of the vole's feet as it continues its search, unaware of its predator, while also listening for danger._

 _Her eyes blink once, twice, open, her fur blows just a bit in the breeze that is her ally, leaving her downwind and out of scenting range. She springs and lands directly on the poor, innocent, and unfortunate creature._

 _With a swift bite to the neck, its days are over._

Silvertail recalled recalled that day, she had caught her first catch, she also remembered the day she lost her mentor, but she was so close to warrior hood that she was just split training, now it's time to go hunting, hunting on this cold, cold leaf bare day.

Silvertail greets every warrior she passes on her way to the entrance, her stomach growling.

You see, this leaf bare has been hard on everybody, barely anyone was bring back food, that could be because they couldn't find any... or because they're eating it.

Silvertail was determined not to break the code, as her warrior ceremony was in a week.

Silvertail doesn't hesitate to run out in to the cold morning leaf bare air.

She sighs and runs across the city, trying to clear her head. As Silvertail looks around she admires the beauty of leaf bare.

"So pretty." She mutters as she admires the glistening snow on the roof of an old, caved in No Fur nest, it sparkled like one thousand stars, and her Moonstone... what had happened to her precious rock anyway?

She'll have to go check that tomorrow.

Silvertail scents mouse... her favourite...

She stalks the poor, unfortunate soul until she pounces and kills it, she scents again... nothing, this was the only piece of prey for miles...

Her stomach growled, seeming to say, 'I'm so hungry... you're so hungry... what's one little mouse, eat, eat the creature, eat it, it's your favorite...'

Silvertail growls at her stomach.

"If I find one more piece of prey before sun high, I will eat it... if not, no. I will bring it back for Rubblestar and the clan."

Silvertail starts moving again. As she continues to have an argument with her stomach, she gets wacked over the head, and blacks out.

Silvertail wakes up in a slightly dark den and blinks.

"Ah, so you're awake." Three mutants step out of the shadows, two Celestials, and an Avian. The first celestial is white with beautiful blue butterfly wings, and butterfly antennae, the second is pure white with brown moth wings and moth antennae.

They both seem to glow, radiating a white light, and slightly illuminating the dark cavern.

The Avian is pure black with feathers instead of fur, she has a beak and four beautiful bird wings, her tail is covered by long black feathers, and she has a bird like crest over her head.

Silvertail is in awe of the amazing and glorious cats.

"You've awakened." The Avian meows. Silvertail nods.

"Why have you taken me?" She questions and the three mutants laugh.

"You were starving, here, eat something." The Avian gestures to the moth celestial and Silvertail has a bird thrown in front to of her.

"I can't." Silvertail reluctantly turns the bird away. "I must feed the clan first."

"Very well." The black as night Avian steps to the side, allowing Silvertail to leave.

"Wait!" Silvertail meows as the mutants turn to leave. "May I... may I ask for your names?"

The Avian and Celestials nod.

"I am Night, the one with moth like features is Sunset, and the butterfly over there is Sunrise." Night gestures to each mutant in turn.

"Thank you... I will never forget this. What you've tried to do for me is very kind." Silver meows and the Avian and Celestials smile.

"Go." Night meows. "Go and feed your clan."

Silvertail runs out of the cave like structure and out into the world, she is just off the Rubbleclan border, thankfully.

The silver she cat runs across the border and picks up her mouse, stomach still growling, she runs back to her clan, annoyed at the sea on of leaf bare, for bring such small and meager pieces of prey into the world.

Silvertail walks through the camp's entrance, smiling at how she was able to catch at least on piece of prey, Rubblestar looks a her with an approving smile. Silvertail places her mouse on the small prey pile and walks to her nest, curling up for a good night's sleep.

The next day Silvertail wakes up and she goes out again, determination lighting up her gaze.

"I will bring back food for the clan."

Silvertail walks out of camp and her fur prickles, she has a feeling that she's being watched.

"Who's there!?" She growls, turning around, her fur is standing on end, but nothing's there. Silvertail scowls and continues walking, scenting for prey and whoever may be watching her.

Silvertail looks around her, stomach still growling as she snarls at herself for not being able to find any prey at all.

Suddenly she hears a rustling in the bushes growing our of and old monster, she whips around and scents the air.

It's _not_ prey.

"Who's there!?" She yowls. "Come out!"

She hears a growl and she bolts, dashing away, as she runs forward, her ears flick back, there are footsteps behind the silver she cat, there is definitely something chasing her.

Silvertail keeps running and running and running she bites her lip, unsure if she'll escape. Listening again, what ever it is is still following her.

"Well this is just great." Silvertail mutters as she runs, leaving nothing to chance.

The silver she cat continues to run her mind flashing back to all the cats she loved.

"Nightfeather, Birdpelt, Father Starclan be with me." She prays. Silvertail jolts in surprise and runs even faster than before when she hears breathing in a No Fur nest next to her.

She keeps running but she can tell her stamina and strength is running out.

"Oh Starclan." She mutters as she runs and pants. She spares a glance around her and sees a patch of russet, but also a couple hiding places.

One is a collapsed No Fur nest, in it are many nooks and cranies in which to hides, another is an old tree with a hollow growing out of a broken up monster, she could hide in the monster or the hollow.

With a jolt of shock she registers the monster she used to live in. Silvertail realizes she had slowed down and picks up her pace. She takes a dive for the No Fur nest and looks around, there are three spots, to her left, a crevice about three tail-lengths above ground, another is a small sort of cave thing with a barrier and the last is escape.

Silvertail hears the thing breathe and runs up to the ledge, hoping it can't climb. Silvertail looks down and waits for whatever it is to come and get her.

The thing growls and snarls, Silvertail shivers, as terrified as a kit cornered by a dog. She sighs as the thing's breathing quickens and pawsteps start padding away.

Silvertail waits a long while until after the pawsteps have long been a thing of the past. She jumps down and bolts back to camp.

When she gets back, the clan looks at her.

"Where were you?"

"Did you find any prey?"

The clan barrages her with questions until Rubblestar raises her tail.

"Silence!" She calls, the clan instantly quiets. "Silvertail, what happened?"

Silvertail sighs.

"I was being chased by something,and I don't know what..."

"We'll need to find whatever it is, it could be a threat to the clan!" Rubblestar mews. "Silvertail, take a patrol out and try to find it."

Silvertail nods.

"It would be my honor." So she takes a patrol out, 5 hours later, they return with nothing. "We didn't find anything Rubblestar." Silvertail bows her head. Rubblestar sighs.

"It's fine." The grey leader turns around. "I suppose we'll just have to deal with it when, and if, it comes here."

Silvertail nods.

"Right."

The leader goes off to commune with her senior warriors.

Silvertail goes to head back to her nest for the night, but she is confronted by a warrior.

"So what do you think was chasing you? Fox? Dog?" The warrior asks, Silvertail shrugs.

"I don't know." She meows, The warrior sighs.

"Too bad, did you catch any glimpses of it?" The warrior presses on. Silvertail thinks back.

"I don't believe so..." The silver she cat admits. The warrior frowns.

"Hm, what did it's breathing sound like? Did it growl?" Silvertail sighs.

"It panted and yes, I heard growling and snarling." The warrior nods.

"We're it's pawsteps soft or heavy?" Silvertail growls softly.

"Heavy... can I get some sleep now?" She asks, frustrated. The warrior nods.

"Yes! Of course! Don't let me keep you!" The warrior meows, seemingly flustered at the thought of holding up another warrior from their sleep.

"Thank you." Silvertail meows gratefully and goes to her nest to rest, the silver apprentice quickly and quietly falls into a dreamless sleep.

A few days later,

Silvertail goes out to hunt once more.

The silver apprentice walks into the fresh morning air and looks at the light dusting of frost over everything, making the ground look like a thousand glimmering stars. Silvertail opens her mouth to scent the air, adjusting her position so she was downwind of almost everything, the beautiful silver she cat's pelt glistened as she stalked what she thought was mouse.

Getting close though she realized it was just some clearstone that a mouse had been to a bit ago. Mentally cursing, the apprentice moves on.

This time she scents thrush. Fresh thrush. Licking her lips in anticipation she stalks forward once more, smiling as she leaps and lands on the poor unfortunate piece of prey, swiftly she lands the killing blow, ending its life.

"Thank Starclan for for this prey." She meows. Silvertail picks up her catch and takes it back to camp,just in time to hear...

"Cats of Rubbleclan! Gather!" Rubblestar calls out. "Today we will be making an apprentice a warrior!"

Silvertail raises her head, knowing it is her.

"Silvertail! Do you promise to respect and protect Rubbleclan's ways, even at the cost of your life?"

Chest out and hopes high Silvertail proudly shouts to the stars.

"I do!" Rubblestar smiles kindly.

"Good, for Starclan honours your courage and your enthusiasm, from this day forth, what you will be known as until you join the ranks of Starclan and beyond is..."

 **There we go!**

 **Done! And I'm not tired any more! Yay me!**

 **Starpool! Starpool!**

 **Anyway, finally finished that heck long challenge that took me like a mont** **h.**

 **I am finally finished! I am finally finished!**

 **There were two days left of summer when I started this...**

 **How sad is it, that I've now been in school for two weeks! Oh boy! Wow, just, wow.**

 **Okay, I the awesomest of awesomeness of awesome inspiring Starpool2 has finally defeated her most hated nemesis... this one shot!**

 **Jeez. Okay, thank the Lord I am done! That's it, one thousand to two thousand words per chapter per story, thank you!**

 **So yeah, I started this with two days left of summer, kept writing and writing and writing, and finished with what was it... so that's oh! Twelve days of school!**

 **I started with two days left of summer, and finished after twelve days of school. Sixteen if you count the weekends!**

 **I am so done with this. So very done, like nobody could possibly know the extent to which I am done with this story.**

 **Hope you're ready to be a warrior Silver! I really hope you are. Goodbye one shot, I'm sticking to thousand word one shots from now on.**

 **Did I already say that? I think I already said that...**

 **Oh well, I don't care! I'm just so so so incredibly happy to be done! I mean come on! This was hard for a writer like me, I really, sincerely hope everyone enjoys this story, like seriously. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames.**

 **I worked hard on this. And one thing I can say for sure is...**

 **I am never doing that again!**


End file.
